


Welcome to the Pack of Grimm

by FletcherWolfe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Becon Hills should be caled Bacon Hills jokes, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Necromancy, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherWolfe/pseuds/FletcherWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles went to Germany once. It was before his mother died. He discovered that werewolves, banshees, magic and everything else existed. He went back to Becon Hills after his mother fell ill. Little did he know when he hit sixteen he would face trouble that the supernatural world would cause in his home town. Fortunately his German friend will be their right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Pack of Grimm

On the rural outskirts of a small California town called Beacon Hills, Police Officers and State Troopers gather on a dirt road. At their sides, Search Dogs bark and whine, pulling their leashes taut.

One by one, the Officers click on flashlights and then glance to the Lead Officer for his signal. Finally, he gives a nod. Seconds later, a dozen streaks of light tear through the shadowy woods.

A desperate search begun...

* * *

 Not far from those dense woods, in a two-story house lives Scott McCall. A gentle breeze goes through the window of his upstairs bedroom. Scott sat on his bed rethreading the laces of his lacrosse stick. He quickly finishes his work and places it next to his backpack. He then does a few chin-ups on the bar mounted in the doorway of his closet. He goes and brushes his teeth before going to close the window to his room.

As he goes to close the window he hears a strange shuffling noise. He quickly goes and checks on his mother and finds her asleep. He grabs a bat and walks out the door onto the front porch.

Next thing he knows a figure drops down from the overhang above his porch startling him. Scot takes a swing at the figure only for them to doge the bat.

"Dude chill its just me" the figure said. Recognising the voice Scott got angry.

"What the Hell Stiles!? You scared the crap out of me. Why are you hear?" He asked.

"You wernt answering your phone and I kinda needed your help." The person now know as Stiles said.

"I was about to go to bed." Scott objected. "I know that but you know my friend from Germany and his little sister moved here right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah"

"Well they went to go see the Hale house. You know. Just to see where their father lived with the rest of their family. Well something happened and he got hurt."

"SO why do you need my help?"

"DUDE! He cant move his leg. He suspects it to be broken. He can't get to his truck let alone drive it. Also Malia is with him and she is to young to drive and he didn't want her to get lost trying to go get help for him. So he called me and asked me for help. And since I know you work with Dr. Deaton at the animal clinic I knew you know how to make a splint and I dont. Also he is going to need help to get to my jeep."

"OH!" Scott realized what Stiles had said was true. William or as he prefered to be called Milo and his little sister Malia were new to Becon Hills. Milo spoke German but had trouble speaking English. While Malia was still struggling with Feral Child Syndrome and was struggling with basic technological consepts. The fact that Milo got hurt ment he couldn't get Malia out of the woods on his own and the cold weather wasnt good for them to stay out thier either.

"Okay let me get warm clothes on, my first aid kit, and a warm sweater for Malia" Scott ran back in the house and grabbed those things. He grabbed some water while he was at it. They got in Stiles' jeep and took of towards the woods.

They were unaware that a body had been found and that the police were out in the woods as well.


End file.
